Setenta días
by Miss of the Killer
Summary: "A partir de ahora, quiero pasar todos y cada uno de mis días hasta que muera contigo, y solo contigo, Hinata" [Reto: 70 dias con tu OTP. Foro Anteiku] NarutoXHinata/Conjunto de Drabbles.


**Naruto**

Setenta momentos – Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku.

Créditos de la imagen a su respectivo autor.

 **Summary:**

 _"A partir de ahora, quiero pasar todos y cada uno de mis días hasta que muera contigo, y solo contigo, Hinata"_

* * *

 **Setenta Momentos**

[Tomarse de las manos]

 **1**

 **Calidez**

 _La mano de Hinata… era cálida._

 _No quería soltarla._

El primer recuerdo que tenía Naruto al pensar en ello era de aquel día, en la cuarta guerra. No era un recuerdo dulce, ni mucho menos, siempre estaba acompañado por el recuerdo de la muerte de Neji y todos aquellos que no pudo salvar, pero era esa una de las razones por la que lo recordaba con una poca frecuente nitidez.

Aquel primer toque llego de golpe, literalmente, estampándose en su mejilla con poca fuerza, aunque suficiente para hacerle reaccionar.

Tal vez fue ese el momento en que se enamoró de ella, tal vez fue en los exámenes chunnin o tal vez en esa misma semana, en medio del problema de la luna, Naruto no podría dar una fecha exacta y no trataría de hacerlo en ese instante, no estaba pensando en eso. No, en lo que él pensaba era en lo cálida que esa pequeña mano era, en lo suave que se sentía entre la suya.

La mirada del rubio se posó en su mano derecha, la misma con la que sostenía la mano de la chica Hyuuga en aquel momento. No había soltado su mano ni un instante desde que emprendieron el retorno a la villa, aun cuando finalmente cruzaron el portón de la aldea o decidieron que mientras Sakura llevaba a Hanabi al hospital sería él quien le acompañaría a su casa.

Hinata no parecía incomoda con ello, pese a que no habían hablado en todo el viaje. Naruto se habría preocupado por ello de no ser por los cruces de miradas que ocurrían de vez en cuando entre ambos, no eran pocos o muchos pero si suficientes como para que el silencio entre ambos no se volviera incómodo.

Eran instantes cortos en los que él sonreía de oreja a oreja y ella correspondía con una sonrisa repleta del amor que hasta aquel día había estado conteniendo, entonces Naruto se quedaba observándola, cautivado por cada hermoso rasgo en su rostro; el brillo en sus ojos o simplemente concentrándose en la suavidad de su tacto, cambiando su siempre efusiva sonrisa por una más parecida a la suya, dando un suave apretón a su mano.

Exceptuando unas pocas palabras con Sakura, Shikamaru o Hanabi, ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, tal vez en esos momentos simplemente ambos tenían demasiado en que pensar y era suficiente la sola compañía del otro.

Mientras caminaban por la villa, ya sin la presencia de sus compañeros su situación no varió en lo absoluto, ambos parecían estar inmersos en sus propios pensamientos y por ello no eran conscientes de las muchas miradas curiosas a su alrededor, pese a ser ya de madrugada y el peligro se había ido muchos aldeanos regresaban a sus casas del refugio antiaéreo y para más de uno ver al héroe de la villa de la mano con la princesa Hyuuga era algo inesperado dada las circunstancias.

Aun así aquello fue algo que pasó desapercibido para Naruto, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la calidez que desprendía el agarre de sus manos. Aunque claro, aquello no podía durar para siempre y ambos fueron conscientes de eso al llegar a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga.

― Naruto-kun…― La delgada voz de Hinata le llamó de nuevo a la tierra, encontrándose con su mirada de nuevo, sus mejillas habían enrojecido un poco y parecía algo nerviosa ― Yo…debo entrar, tengo que ver si mi padre se encuentra bien.

― Cierto, tienes razón dattebayo…― Dijo Naruto, riendo algo nervioso, sin soltar su mano todavía. ― Entonces… ¿Te veo más tarde?

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo proceder después de todo lo ocurrido así que había preguntado lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ante la mirada confusa de la Hyuuga pudo recordar que después de horas de silencio era obvio que no habían hecho planes o nada parecido.

― Digo…si te gustaría ir conmigo a comer o…algo…tal vez…― Propuso el rubio, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, sonriendo de la misma manera.

Después de tantos años junto a Kakashi y Jiraiya cualquiera pensaría que el chico Kyuubi era una especie de experto en mujeres, pero la verdad era que luego de tantos años con la meta de ser Hokage y llevar a Sasuke de regreso a la villa nada al respecto había logrado entrar en su dura cabeza. Suspiró con resignación, tampoco estaba seguro de que seguir consejos basados en Icha Icha sirviera de mucho para pedir una cita.

― Claro, me encantaría Naruto-kun― Respondió la Hyuuga, ajena a los pensamientos del más alto, con una sonrisa alegre ante la idea de su primera cita.

― ¿En serio? ¡Genial 'ttebayo!― La zorruna sonrisa del chico Kyuubi se amplió de oreja a oreja, aliviado de que sus pobres habilidades románticas no le jugaran una mala pasada. ― ¡Entonces pasaré por ti por la tarde!―

Hinata asintió en respuesta, con una sonrisa enternecida. Dando su despedida por finalizada ella se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de entrar a su casa, sin embargo no pudo avanzar ya que sintió como el agarre del chico aun la mantenía en aquel sitio. Elevó su rostro hacia él, confusa, y se encontró con una mirada igual de confundida que la suya, Naruto parecía haberse sorprendido a si mismo aun sosteniendo su mano, sin intención de soltarla.

Sonrió comprendiendo, ella tampoco quería separarse de él. Con cierta timidez se le acercó abrazándole, alzó su rostro y unió sus labios en un suave roce, delicado y fugaz. Al separarse con las mejillas sonrojadas soltó el agarre.

― Nos vemos más tarde Naruto-kun―

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ella, dejando a un muy sorprendido Naruto tras suyo.

El chico sonrió tras un momento, con la mirada fija en el lugar por donde ella había entrado.

 _La mano de Hinata era cálida y no quería soltarla._

 _Aun así, él presentía que tendría toda la vida para disfrutar de aquella calidez._

* * *

Cha chan! He aquí mi primera participación en un reto y con mi OTP eterna! Hail Naruhina! Hail! Espero de verdad que les guste tanto como a mi me encanta escribir sobre ellos~

Aasdjad ando muy emocionada con esta idea, cuando leí el reto no pude evitar pensar: "Omt esto es para el naruhina" y me puse a escribir -insert emoji de ojos con corazones- asdjaksjd se verán tan monos haciendo todo lo que el reto pide!

Ahh okey me calmo, en fin, este reto consiste en setenta días con la pareja o sea setenta drabbles con distintas situaciones, desde el cine hasta la borrachera xD... Algunos capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de nuestro lindo zorrito, como este, y otros desde el punto de vista de Hina-chan~ Depende de cual sea. Tengo el propósito navideño (?) de subir un capitulo cada uno o dos días pero...mm todo depende~

También he de advertir que no seguirá una linea de tiempo fija, es decir, no serán setenta días corridos así como así, porque como sabemos ellos son ninjas y deben ir a misiones por todos lados y como están en dos equipos distintos obviamente van a estar separados semanas o hasta meses. Así que tal vez incluya capítulos que no estén en la linea temporal de "The Last" otros estarán ya en la época de los niños o la mas antigua (cuando Hina-chan y Naruto eran niños) todo depende de cual sea la situación.

Ahhh bueno eso y bueno, de antemano me disculpo si mi forma de ambientar o retratar las personalidades y tal esta equivocada, hace realmente muuucho que no veo el anime (relleno-chan no me quiere dejar verla) y me baso mas en los caps del manga y la pelicula "The Last", trataré de ver de nuevo todo mientras escribo, asi que puede que olvide uno o otro detalle por ahí ya que mi memoria es como la de un pez y como dije no he visto la serie hace demasiado tiempo.

Mmm que mas...mm...ahh si...Advertencia: NO LEO FICS NARUHINA, al menos nada no tenga Sasusaku en él ¿Porque? Bueno a la hora de leer soy mas de Sasusaku, ya que siento que quiero ver a esos dos en mas situaciones que a Naruto y a Hina-chan, con ellos me siento demasiado conforme como para buscar algo que no sea de la serie y tal...Asi que si hay algún error por como escribo sus gestos o expresiones estoy abierta a correcciones~

Y bueno...como dije espero que les guste~Comenten si lo hace o si no~ Es gratis!...digo yo...

Atte. Miss of the Killer

 _Un once de junio del 2016 a las ocho veintidos am_


End file.
